Darkness takes light
by AineRose
Summary: Can Oz resist the Dark Lord's lure? Can he stay the same? Will he ever be real again? Complete and edited I forgot the disclaimer:-I own nothing but the storyline!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Magic men**

Daniel Osbourne walked slowly down the dusty road. His van had broken down in the Irish countryside and now he had to walk to the nearest town. The jet black sky twinkled with stars and he absently wondered if he would see any leprechauns. Of course, a few years ago he never would have thought it without laughing but then again, he was a werewolf, and the only werewolf in the world to ever successfully learn to control the wolf inside of him. He didn't like being in Ireland, especially in the far west- in the same county where Angel had grown up over 200 years ago. It was definitely creepy. He had passed through the actual city of Galway the day before and it had definitely grown since 1753.

He sighed. Thinking of Angel made him think of home and well, that never led to anything particularly useful, only a heavy heart. He had kept slight contact with Giles in the last year but he hadn't heard anything for a few months. He assumed that Giles had gone back to the Hellmouth after he heard of Buffy's resurrection. That made sense.

He heard a rustling to his left and turned quickly. Anyone else wouldn't have heard it but Oz was different. He walked over to the edge of the forest in front of him and tuned his senses in. he had gotten very good at that in the last few years. He listened carefully for a while and was able to detect people in the wood. Ten…no… eleven…no…twelve. It was like there were more of them popping out of nowhere. He couldn't see them but he knew that they were human. How could humans teleport. It wasn't possible…. Or maybe it was. Oz took a step closer and leaned against the tree. The scent hit him in an instant. Magic. They were using magic. He heard a movement and tensed until he realised the movement was coming from somewhere else. Another magic-man entered the clearing and he brought a family with him. Oz craned around the tree so he could see. 

The men were all wearing masks and he could feel Dark Magic coming from them. The family were normal but were obviously terrified. The young girl was curled close to her father, whose eyes were darting all around him. The mother was sobbing into her husband's chest. A voice spoke up.

One of the warlocks turned to look at the family in disgust, "Filthy muggles," he said softly, but Oz caught it. He turned to look at his men. "We have before us, a family of despicable muggles," he began, playing with the apprehensive men. "What should we do to them?"

He already knew the answer. He turned to the family again and pointed to the father. "_Crucio._" the man collapsed in screams of agony. Oz swore to himself. "Bastards," he whispered softly. He thought quickly. There wasn't enough time to cause a distraction. He had to act.

He ran swiftly around the clearing and hit one of the men in the back of the head. He went down fast and silently. _Well, maybe it is time for a distraction. He grabbed another one of the men and he let out a high-pitched scream. Oz punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground. The rest of the men turned to him. The man with the wooden stick (_Is that a wand?) _looked at him imperiously. _Well, at least he stopped attacking that man. But what's going to happen to me?_  The man spoke up._

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little boy who decided to play hero," he said calmly.****

Oz shrugged, "Well I heard about the party and decided to crash. You okay with that?"

The man pointed the stick at him, "_Imperio._" Oz waited. Nothing happened. _Must be a wolf thing._ He had expected the same agony as the poor father but just felt nothing. The warlock looked at him angrily. "Seize him!" he ordered. Three men ran towards Oz but he ducked. He grabbed the nearest man and kicked him hard. He went down like a ton of bricks. He grabbed another man and headbutted him. The men went down, one by one. It was a few minutes until Oz realised that each time he attacked a man, another teleported and took his place. _Uh-Oh. _

He continued to fight but the front man muttered the same thing he had muttered to the father and Oz collapsed in pain. It wasn't enough to hurt him badly but it distracted him for a minute. The men swooped down on him and they all pointed their wands at him. They all muttered the same curse and Oz fell to his knees. He didn't have time to scream. The men grabbed him and they and Oz both disappeared into thin air, leaving only the terrified family behind them.

*                                  *                                              *          

They appeared in a dark, cold room. Oz fell to his knees again, the pain lessening to a dull agony. He looked up and saw the most terrifying man he had ever seen in his life. He sniffed the air and was shocked-and horrified to find out the man had at least been a human once. Dark Magic flowed through his veins. His face was flat and chalk-white. His eyes were just red slits and his bony fingers clutched a wand. 

He looked at Oz for a minute and a horrible thought came to Oz. _I can't kill humans. I killed Veruca, I can't kill any more. One of the masked men approached him in fear._

 "My Lord, we were about to torture some Muggles when this boy intervened. We became worried when he resisted the Imperius Curse without any trouble and decided to bring him to you. He is very strong."

The snake man looked at the man and then down at Oz. "I see," he said with a hiss. He pulled Oz up to him and looked into his eyes. Oz looked back at him without fear. The man sniffed the air as well and then looked at his men. "My loyal Death Eaters. Do you know what you have brought me?" They shook their heads. "The strongest werewolf to ever prowl this earth. He can kill with his bare hands, without any type of magic. He will be perfect."

He looked at Oz and spoke directly to him. "My boy, I am Lord Voldemort. You have heard of me haven't you?" Oz frowned. 

"I used to have this friend who once made a very true remark. The amateurs always expect you to know their names." 

Voldemort snarled. "Well, you have spirit don't you. Won't you join us? Together we will rule the world." 

Oz almost laughed out loud. "Hate to burst your bubble but I fight evil. You know, tend to prevent apocalypses, not the other way around."

 Voldemort looked at him angrily. "This is your only chance to join me." 

Oz responded by punching him in the face. The Death Eaters gasped.

 "Take him to the Dungeons!" Voldemort spat out. The used their wands to push Oz towards the door on his left.

*                                              *                                                          *

They pushed him into the cell and magically shut the door. Oz looked around the dark, cold room and realised that he wasn't alone. He heard a small girl crying in the corner. He made his way over to her and she shrunk back. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you," he whispered softly. She looked at him, terrified and then seemed to relax.

"How long have you been here?" he asked gently

Her voice was hoarse from crying. "What day is it?"

"Friday, August 15th." 

"A week and a half."

He looked at her for a minute. "I'm Oz."

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Why are you here?"

"I think I'm bait. My brother Ron is best friends with Harry Potter."

"Who?"

"He's like Voldemort's arch-enemy. He's just 16, a year older than me."

"You're only fifteen." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. He sniffed the air. "You're a witch." 

She nodded again. "Aren't you?"

"Nope. My girlfriend was though. She had hair just like you. Maybe you're related."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. I refused the Snake-guy's offer to join him and he got kind of angry. Then I punched him in the face. He, uh, didn't like that."

"You punched him in the face?"

"Yep."

"Wow. How come he wants you to join him?"

"I'm an extra-powerful werewolf."

"What do you mean by extra-powerful? My Defence against the Arts teacher was one and Voldemort didn't want him."

"I learnt to control the changes in Tibet. I only change when I'm really angry. Kind of like the Incredible Hulk."

She smiled slightly and Oz was painfully reminded of Willow. "You should get some sleep." He told her. "You're freezing. Come here." She curled up to him and fell asleep. Oz looked at her thin frame. She hadn't eaten in days.

*                                              *                                                          *

Over the next few hours, Oz watched Ginny carefully. He knew that she was hungry 

and terrified. He wished that dogs couldn't smell fear because she was radiating 

it. She was small and pale, with fiery red hair. That was all that he could 

distinguish in the dark room. The cell was in the very centre of the building 

and no light could get in. Ginny began to tremble. Oz wrapped his arms around 

her tighter and looked around him for a way to escape.

There was no way out.

The door was metal but Oz thought he could have taken it if it wasn't for the 

magic that entangled it. Oz sighed softly. It was times like this that he missed 

his friends. Buffy would have broken down the door-magic or not. Xander would 

keep their spirits up. Anya, Cordelia and Spike would annoy the hell out of 

everyone and Cordelia would probably insult Voldemort's fashion sense. Giles 

would try to find a way out and Willow, Willow would be all nervous and babble 

and then do a spell and use her amazing brain to figure something out.

A pipe dripped somewhere and Oz was sharply brought out of his daydream. His 

friends weren't here. And, even if they were, they weren't his friends anymore. 

He had left them and they were gone forever. He didn't have a home or a family. 

He was completely alone. A horrible thought suddenly entered his mind. _Why _

_should I live anymore? What is there left to live for?_ He looked at the small 

girl in his arms.

She was the same age that Buffy was when she started fighting vampires. She was 

young and bright and she had wonderful dreams. She had a family to take care of 

her and a home to go back to-if she ever got back. Oz swore that he would 

protect this girl with his life. She deserved a life. Oz knew that she would 

probably never recover from this ordeal, but he hoped that she would.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she frowned slightly. She opened her eyes and 

found her self asleep in the lap of a complete stranger. She knew that she was 

still in the cell and it took her a while to remember who the man was. She was 

weak with hunger and cold.

_If only Snape was still here. He fed me for the first few days. I wish they _

_hadn't given him another mission. If I get out I'll make sure that Ron never _

_insults him again. Not many people would be a spy for the Good side_. she 

thought

Oz was watching her carefully. "When was the last time you ate?"

"A few days ago, I think. I guess I lost track of time."

He rummaged in his coat pocket and pulled out a bag of toffees and a bottle of 

water. "We'll have to ration it out. We might need it for a long time"

He handed her 2 toffees and let her drink some water. The sugar tasted funny in 

her mouth. "Aren't you going to have any?" she asked him

"I can last a good few weeks as long as I have water. I ate last night." She 

nodded, satisfied and lay back down. He wrapped his coat around her and told her 

to go back to sleep. He even dozed a little himself.

*                                              *                                              *

"You okay?"

"Mmm. I just miss home."

"Tell me about it."

"I have 6 brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George- they're twins and 

Ron. Harry and Hermione are Ron's best friends."

"What about your best friends?"

"I don't have any. I mean I'm good friends with Hermione but not best friends."

"And you like Harry?"

"What makes you think that."

"I can tell."

She sighed. "I don't get it. Why me? Why not Ron or Hermione? Harry already 

saved me once. He's not going to do it again."

"He saved you before?"

She told him all about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Whoa!"

"I guess. Tell me about your home."

He looked away. "I don't have a home."

"Where do you live?"

"In the back of my van, mostly."

"Well where were did you live. You weren't born in the back of your van were 

you."

"Nope." He sighed sadly.

"I was born in Sunnydale, California aka. The Hellmouth. Do you know what that 

is?"

"We did it in school last year. What about your friends?"

He looked down. "Please tell me," she pleaded.

"One of my closest friends was the Slayer, Buffy Summers. Then there was her 

Watcher, Giles. My girlfriend was Willow and there was also Cordelia and Xander. 

There was Angel as well. He's a vampire with a soul."

"Tell me about your girlfriend."

"She had hair like yours and was a witch as well except that she was a Wicca. 

She restored Angel's soul an hour after waking up from a coma."

"Tell me about you and her."

"I loved her. I still do, I think. We were together for almost 2 years. I left 

to figure out how to control the wolf and when I came back, she had fallen in 

love with another witch…"

"That's really sad."

"I guess." His voice broke. Willow was his weakness. "So tell me about this great school of yours."

"Oh…Well, It's called Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry and I'm about to start my fifth year. It's this big castle where wizards and witches learn how to do magic…."

******* 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny listened to the drip-drip of the old pipes and could have sworn she had heard something moving about. After 2 days Oz had finally started to sleep. Mostly he had just dozed and it was slightly unnerving. She squinted through the darkness to see him better. He was hugging himself tightly and was obviously very distressed. He was murmuring slightly to himself and she desperately wanted to help him. 

Suddenly she felt cold. She drew in a hard breath and felt the all too familiar cold washing over her. A fog washed over her and her eyes rolled back in her head. 

_She looked around her. "Where am I?" she whispered. _

_"Why don't you take a guess dear Ginny?" a voice said from behind her. _

_She spun around and almost fainted in shock. "Tom?"_

_"Who else?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_ She had meant for her voice to be strong and forceful but all that came out was a little squeak. He laughed an insane laugh._

"_Poor, poor Ginny. There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. Yet."_

_Her stomach lurched. Oh God. Oh God._

_He pointed her wand at her and whispered something. She felt pain in every part of her body but was too scared to scream._

_ There was no hope. _

_She was as good as dead. _

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She looked around wildly and took a deep breath. She looked over to Oz. He was crouched over and seemed to be still in his memory. But that was impossible. 

The Dementors were gone for today. 

Oz jolted. She looked at him in shock. He was shaking violently and his face was pale and drawn. She had never seen anyone so badly affected by the Dementors, not even Harry. Harry had screamed and clutched his scar. Oz hadn't let out a sound. His lips were still set in a thin line and he was sweating. She paused to regain her breath and then moved over to him. 

She started to shake him. Nothing happened. She got more worried and started to shake him more violently.

"Oz," she pleaded "Oz, please wake up."

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him. After a few minutes she pulled back. There were tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. What was that?"

"A Dementor. Voldemort uses them to torture us. They suck the happiness out of you and leave you with only your darkest memories. If you are around them for a long time they make you insane. If they get close enough they can suck out your soul by kissing you."

He shuddered. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

He looked at her for a minute. "Honestly, No, but I'll be okay once I gather my bearings."

She cuddled up beside him. He looked at her, concerned. 

"Are _you okay?" _

"Yeah. You just scared me. Plus, you know, the despair and pain."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I was in the Chamber of Secrets." He was silent. 

"What about you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me anyway." 

"It will scare you."

"I'm scared already."

He took a deep breath. "When I was just 2 years older than you, I met Willow. The next two years were both the scariest and best years of my life. I saw so many things that what I saw today was just a merging of all those horrors. I saw Vampire-Willow, Angelus, Spike, and Willow in a coma and every single demon I ever faced. I just basically got a feeling of complete and utter pain and suffering. I wanted it to stop so badly………" 

He kept on talking, but he was talking to himself. She cuddled closer to him and when he finally stopped talking, he reached over and absently stroked her hair. 

They had reached a point where they were instantly comfortable with each other.

****

Over the next week or so, Ginny and Oz talked freely. They talked openly in a way that they never had before. Oz, because he was an observer by nature and Ginny, because she had always been overshadowed by her brothers. They got to know each other well. 

Ginny had never seen anyone so badly affected by the Dementors. Every day they came around and Oz would react worse every time. She knew that he could control himself but his mind was another matter. 

The door banged open and both Ginny and Oz jumped back in surprise.

Four or five Death Eaters entered and surveyed the room around them. The front Death Eater began to speak and Ginny instantly recognised the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy. He pulled off his mask and the others followed suit. 

He looked at her and she shrank back into Oz. She could feel his body tensing and hear his breathing. He pulled her slightly behind him but she could still see them. He stood up and immediately assumed a defensive stance.

Malfoy didn't notice. He smirked at Ginny.

"It's time for you to come with us."

She whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry my dear. It won't be for a while."

He gave her a looked that scared her to the depths of her soul.

"Our master has given us some permission to have some fun first."

He smirked again and reached for her. She felt numb. He was just about to grab her when Oz's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist. He tried to pull back but Oz was too strong.

"If you lay one hand on her, I will kill you before you can take a breath," he threatened.

 His spoke softly and calmly but there was anger laced underneath. Lucius felt fear creep into him. He struggled but Oz held him tighter. He tried to pull his hand back but Oz put pressure on it and a horrible crack was heard in the dungeon followed by a scream of pain.   

Oz let go of Malfoy's hand and he took a step back. His broken hand fell to his side and he pulled out his wand.

 Oz pulled Ginny further behind him just before he was thrown to the ground by an invisible force. He crouched over in agony but then got to his feet. He had just stood up when he was hit again. Every time he stood up he was hit again. He still didn't make a sound.

The other Death Eaters reached Ginny and grabbed her. She screamed as hard as she could but they covered her mouth. Oz desperately tried to get up but she signalled for him not to. She didn't want him to be in even more pain. She would be okay. He got the message but still tried to get up. Malfoy hit him again and he fell down. 

The Death Eaters pulled Ginny out of the room.

*****

Malfoy hit Oz with every spell he knew. He used every curse he had ever heard of and smiled in satisfaction as he saw the spots of blood appear on Oz's shirt. His hands were covered in deep welts and blood trickled down from his head. 

Lucius was started to get worried. He was getting tired but Oz still had the same angry look in his eyes and he still stayed silent. Lucius wished his master was still here but he had gone with the girl to face the Potter boy. 

Suddenly he grinned.

He had an idea.

He called for the Death Eater behind the now closed door. The man came hurrying.

"Fetch me a Dementor, Crabbe." He nodded a left to get one. 

He came back after a few minutes with a hooded creature behind him. Malfoy hit Oz with another few blasts and then quickly exited. He told the Dementor to stay with him until he had gotten enough rest to continue cursing him. He ordered the creature not to kiss him.

***

Oz felt only darkness and cold. He could still feel the agony of the beatings and now the Dementor was here. His eyes rolled back into his head and he tried to move back. 

He couldn't move.

The cold engulfed him and he closed his eyes tightly.

_Flashes of visions, things seen, people dying._

_ A girl fights alone, lost and angry._

_A vampire drains a victim and lets their body drop to the floor, grinning maniacally. _

_Zombies smash through the windows into the room._

_Willow's eyes go black, her chanting increases in volume as she sits in the hospital bed._

_Faith grins evilly and kicks the vampire in its face._

_Smoke fills the hall and the three girls scream as the fire and smoke obscure their vision. They struggle to escape._

_Buffy stakes the vampire and bursts into tears._

_Angelus slaps Giles across the face._

_Cordelia screams in terror._

_Vampire __Willow__ grins seductively_

_Tara__ looks at him in terror._

_Voices are heard. Screams erupt in the night._

_"Oz, don't you love me?"_

_ "Oz, don't you love me?"_

_"Love me?"_

_Willow__ and Xander make out furiously on the makeshift bed._

_Riley pushes the men away from the table._

_Spike punches Buffy in the face._

_New things. Things he has never seen before._

_Buffy jumps off the tower._

_Willow__ chants beside the grave._

_Buffy rises._

_Spike and Buffy, together._

_Giles comes back._

_Willow__ casts the forgetting spell._

_Singing._

_Dancing._

_Pain._

_Despair._

_Death._

_The screams get louder. The pain increases. It never ends._

Oz heard a voice in the back of his head. "_Let me in." It growled_

Oz fought against it.

_Please let me in. _

_I'll stop the pain. _

_You know me. _

_I'm a part of you. _

_Let me in._

Oz let the wolf in. His eyes glowed yellow but his body remained the same. 

The wolf did not have thoughts and memories.

 The Dementor couldn't do anything.

 Oz was gone from his body. He watched as his body fought the blows and ice-cold shudders. __

****

Ginny looked around the moor in awe. Harry and Voldemort were facing off, blasting curses at each other. The Ministry of Magic wizards were battling the Death Eaters. The only two not fighting were the ones holding her. She felt the sun shining on her face and looked up.

 The sun.

She never thought she would see that again. _Oz can't see the sun she thought sadly. __I hope he's okay_

She was distracted by a bolt of lightning flying past her and hitting one of the Death Eaters holding her. She pulled her arm away from him as another bolt hit the other Death Eater. 

She was thrown to the ground along with everyone else when an explosion rocked the ground. She looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the top of a small hill while Voldemort lay dead at his feet. She smiled wearily. It was going to be all right.

She collapsed onto the ground as the stress and weakness overtook her.

*****

Ginny could hear voices around her and struggled to open her eyes. She saw the blurred outlines of her family. She lifted up her head to see around her and realised that she was at home, in her own bed. 

Her mother let out a cry of happiness.

 "Oh thank God. You're all right. Oh, my baby! My precious child!"

 She started to sob in Arthur's arms. He too was crying and as she looked around, so was everyone else. Harry and Hermione were there too, and they were crying. Dumbledore was sitting in one of the squashy chairs and smiled warmly at her. She tried to smile back- to be polite- but she couldn't.

She looked at them. "Hi." she whispered in a small, hoarse voice. Ron reached out and took her hand. "We thought we had lost you Gin. We couldn't find you anywhere and then we did and you were so pale and……" His voice cracked.

She squeezed his hand with all her strength but she found that she had none.

Dumbledore spoke from the chair. "I believe that Ginny should get something to eat. She looks extremely pale."

 He smiled at her again and extended his hand, which held a bag of sweets. 

"Lemon sherbet?"

"I had some toffees," she whispered.

*****

Molly Weasley emptied the food into the bin and sighed sadly. Ginny had been given a plate of food but had only nibbled at it. Food seemed to be something she had almost forgotten. She had tried, obviously but after a while had given up and weakly asked for a glass of water. She drank the water slowly and cautiously, almost as if she felt guilty for drinking it. After she had finished the glass, she had fallen fast asleep again.

Molly tried to push back the tears but she couldn't. She let out a sob and put her hand to her mouth. Bill came into the kitchen from the living room and gave her a hug. She leaned against her eldest son and cried.

She couldn't get the picture out of her head; her sweet little baby, lying in a bed, pale and starving. Her hair was limp and her face was dirty almost beyond recognition. Her eyes were dull and she seemed lifeless. Whatever the Bastards had done to her, they had stolen her spirit in the process.

She stood there and hugged Bill for what felt like hours. Then the rest of the family came in and the all shared a group hug. Not one person wasn't crying.

*****

"I need you to answer some things for me, Ginny." Ginny looked up in horror at the old man in front of her_. No, no, no, please no. I'm not ready yet._ He looked at her sadly.

"I know you don't want to tell me yet but I must know." 

"I'm not ready," she whispered tearfully. The Weasleys looked at Ginny. Even the mention of the place seemed to terrify her. But they knew that she had to get it out of her system. She hadn't even cried properly yet.

"You'll feel better if you do."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me to understand."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. You're strong enough." 

She took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I can tell you some things but there are things that I want to keep to myself."

He nodded. "Could you answer some questions for me?"

She nodded slightly. 

"Where were you?"

"I'm not sure where. It was like a prison. I was put in a cell."

"What did they do to you?"

She looked down. "They left me there for weeks on end. Professor Snape brought me food but then he was relocated after only a week and a half. Every day the Dementors would come by and wait outside our cells for a few minutes. Every day they stayed longer."

"What about the Death Eaters? Did they ever hurt you?"

She swallowed down a sob. "One tried to but he was stopped. The man who stopped him was killed."

"Did you see who the Death Eater was?"

"Malfoy." 

There was a stunned silence. Arthur stood up suddenly. 

"I'll kill him."

"He's not around. He was in the cells the last time I saw him. Torturing."

Her voice broke on the last word but she managed to keep it together. Dumbledore changed the subject. 

"You say Severus fed you at the beginning but how did you survive for the next two weeks."

"Bag of toffees and a bottle of water," she managed.

Dumbledore knew that there was nothing else he could get out of her. "Thank you Ginny, you have been very brave in the last month and you have helped us greatly. Get yourself some rest now. Do you think you can sleep without the potion anymore?"

She frowned slightly and nodded. He smiled warmly. "Good girl. We are all very proud of you."

She didn't smile back, but the tears brimming in her eyes spilled over. "I'd like to be alone for a while." She told the occupants of the room. They nodded mutely and left.

Ginny curled up in the bed and sobbed her heart out. She cried for Oz and she cried for the world. She felt completely alone. She cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was an awkward silence in the living room. Mrs Weasley had served them all tea and biscuits and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had all arrived a half hour before. 

"So you have no idea where the fortress is?"

Snape shook his head. "When Voldemort summoned us we apparated there on the spot. There was no way to know. I wish I did know."

Charlie looked at him angrily. "We have to know. We have to find Malfoy. He tried to hurt Ginny!"

Snape looked down. "I heard about that but I wondered if it was true. Did she tell you what they tried to do?"

They shook their heads. Snape's hands were shaking.

"The bastards," he murmured.

"What did they try to do?"

Snape looked at Percy. "That is for Miss Wesley to tell you."

He continued, "I would not recommend you to try to take on Lucius. He believed that he would be Voldemort's second-in-command. Even the other Death Eaters were not as cruel as him. You know what he tried to do to Draco."

"Someone must have tried to stop him. Out of all those people."

"Only one came close. From what I heard he broke Malfoy's hand without even trying. He is probably dead now. I believe Malfoy has been exaggerating the injuries- claiming that it was some kind of man-beast. Idiot."

They all were silent again. Snape sighed, "I can give you hints as to where the place may be but I cannot be sure."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Severus."

"How is Miss Weasley?"

"She is dreadfully pale and weak. She is obviously very traumatised by the experience and has asked to be alone," Dumbledore put in.

Snape nodded. "I must be getting back. Give her my regards."

They nodded and he apparated on the spot.

From above them a loud scream was heard. Arthur and Molly ran up the stairs, followed by everyone else.

They pulled open the door.

Ginny was tossing and turning in her bed and muttering to herself. She screamed again.

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" she screamed, terrified.

"Where's who?" 

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. She began to cry. He mother tried to hug her but Ginny pushed her back. 

"Please let me be alone," she whispered. Molly nodded, heartbroken and the room was left silent again. 

Ginny lay back in her bed. She was shaking violently. She cried for hours, alone in her bedroom. She almost wished she was back there. She wanted Oz to be there. She missed him desperately. _Why did he have to try and help me? Why couldn't he have let me go? He was my closest friend! He would still be alive if it wasn't for me!_

Her heart broke and she felt the same despair that she had felt when she was in the cell.

********************

Arthur ran his hands through his sparse hair. They had been searching for the Dark Lord's lair for over a month and they believed they had finally cracked it.

They rushed to the mansion and were expecting the Death Eaters. They opened the door slowly and looked around the deserted hall, wands at the ready. They took a few steps forward and decided to explore the mansion.

After a good two hours searching they found an entrance. They managed to magically unlock it and a stone in the wall moved. It opened up as a door and slid across. A large passageway opened up and a stone spiral stairs was revealed.

The stairway was lit by torches in the shape of snakes. The place was eerily silent and there wasn't a sound.

 Arthur took the first step in, wand held at arm-length. He walked down the stairs, his shoes slapping on the stone floor. The others followed him. They reached the end of the steps and looked around them. 

In front of them was a large Hall. Hundreds of cells led off the Hall. Arthur looked around and let out a deep breath. The place was massive, possibly spanning over hundreds of acres of land. It would take them a long time to search it. The only relief was that the place was silent, probably empty for a while. There didn't seem to be any prisoners. But, then again, prisoners weren't all they were looking for. They needed clues to help them with the location of the small amount of remaining Death Eaters.  

Arthur wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to the Ministry Wizards. 

"All right, listen to me. Banks, Tierney and Fletcher, check this floor. Smith, Thomas and Buggs, check the top floors. George, you and I will check to see if there's a dungeon. Everyone else spread out and search for secret passageways. If you find out anything, let us know by setting off an explosion from your wand. Everyone meet back here in an hour." 

They spread out. Arthur and George found the stairs leading downstairs pretty quickly. The dungeon seemed to be Voldemort's Headquarters. It held a large throne made out of twisted stones in the shape of snakes. The eyes of the snakes glittered ruby red in the semi-darkness. Arthur shuddered in disgust.

He and George split up, Arthur going right and George going right. Arthur sneaked through the corridor. He found what looked like sleeping chambers for Death Eaters but unfortunately they were empty. They were lavishly decorated, with dark green for Slytherin and Red for blood as the primary colours. He wondered how many Death Eaters had lived here. He stepped inside to check for clues but stopped in his tracks when he heard a shout.

He ran back to through the corridor to where the throne was situated. He headed in the direction of George's shout and burst around the corner, wand held out. He sighed in relief when he saw nobody there except George but backtracked when he saw the look on George's face. 

George was standing at the door of a single room, and his face was paling. 

"Oh, God Arthur. Look at this."

 Arthur walked over to him and looked in the metal door. His face paled and he felt physically sick. 

"Oh God," he whispered.

There was a man in the cell. His hands were chained to the wall. He was white as a sheet and shaking violently. His tattered clothes covered his skeletal frame. His hair was splattered with dried blood and he seemed to be unconscious. Dried blood was splattered over the dark room.

"Do you think he's dead?" George asked

Arthur shrugged slightly, eyes still transfixed on the figure.

Arthur took a shaky step towards the man. Then he took another and another until he was within arms reach. He looked the man for a minute. He was maybe twenty, twenty-one and Arthur realised with relief that he was breathing.

He raised a trembling hand and put it to the man's chin. He moved it slightly and the man flinched ever so slightly. Arthur moved the man's head to face him and his eyes widened in shock. His face had been masked in a cloak of darkness and Arthur hadn't noticed that his eyes were open. He wasn't blinking but Arthur didn't realise that. 

The boy's eyes were bright yellow, glowing in the darkness.

Arthur took an instinctive step back. George joined him and let out a gasp of shock. Arthur shook his head slightly and raised his wand.

An explosion rocked the room. The boy didn't even notice.

He pointed his wand to the chains and they immediately fell off. He and George hoisted the boy up and carried him back to the main entrance.

They met the others there. James Tierney came to meet them.

"We got your signal Arthur. Have you foun- Oh Merlin!" 

He had just seen the man they were carrying. 

The others crowded around but all stepped back when they saw the injured boy. His sight even caused one Ministry wizard to empty his stomach contents all over a statue of a snake. Arthur looked at them all angrily.

"This man needs urgent medical assistance. We will meet again tomorrow to do a complete search but for now, Thomas and Buggs, you stay behind and do a final last search." 

He started up the stairs with the boy and they immediately apparated to Hogsmeade. They met Hagrid on the way and the horrified half-giant had led them to one of the many spare rooms in Hogwarts. 

"Best not to frighten the kids by puttin' 'im in the 'ospital wing," he had told them shakily. 

He had then gone to find Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. They entered at the same time, followed by Snape and McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey had promptly fainted at the sight of the boy and had had to be resuscitated with a vase of cold water splashed to the face.

  She had then gone to work on his wounds, carefully avoiding his eyes. Dumbledore spoke to Arthur in the corner. George had been excused and had gone home. Arthur wished he could too. 

Ginny had made some improvements in the last month but was so afraid of magic that she refused point-blank to return to Hogwarts until she was ready. She spent her time huddled on the window ledge, humming slightly and occasionally crying. Arthur fully understood this now. She had been in that place. That boy could have been her. He shuddered at the thought.

"Remus and Sirius will be arriving shortly. They are going to see if they can find out anything about him. Try to locate his family. Remus might be able to figure out about his eyes. He _is_ an expert in Dark Creatures."

He sighed and looked at the boy and Madame Pomfrey. 

She was almost as pale as he was and her lips were pressed together- almost as if she was afraid to open her mouth. She tore off his shirt and a web of scars and dried blood was revealed. She gasped and grabbed her wand and held it at him, ready to heal the wounds, but he flinched without even looking at her.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, "Poppy. Maybe you should heal him the muggle way. He has been through an obviously horrific time concerning magic and probably fears it." She nodded mutely and began to bandage him up.

Dumbledore looked at Arthur again and sighed softly. "Arthur, I think you should bring Ginny in a few days." He held his hand up as Arthur began to protest. "I think it will help her. At least ask her."

Arthur sighed. "I guess you're right."

There was a '_pop_' and Sirius Black climbed out the fireplace. A few seconds later, Remus Lupin climbed out behind him. They stood up, dusted themselves down and shook hands with Dumbledore and Arthur. Black had been dropped of all charges when Pettigrew had been discovered.

 Remus looked distinctly on edge.

"Dumbledore, how are you?"

"Quite well, Sirius."

"Where's the boy?"

Dumbledore motioned towards the bed. Sirius let out a low whistle. 

He studied him for a minute. "I think he's been exposed to the Dementors," he said softly. "What do you think Remus?"

Remus didn't answer. His eyes were wide with shock and he was sniffing the air frantically. He looked at the boy in shock.

Dumbledore looked at him quizzically. 

"Do you know what he is, Remus. It's his eyes that are worrying us."

Remus stayed looking at him in awe. "Oh, I know what he is," he murmured. 

"He's a werewolf." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You can't be serious!" Snape spat out.

Remus didn't answer him, but he continued talking.

"I never thought it was true," he said softly. "I heard the rumours of course. Every werewolf in the world has."

Snape looked at him angrily. "For Merlin's sake Lupin! Spit it out!"

"I never thought it could be possible."

"What could be possible?" Arthur asked politely.

"A werewolf with control."

Silence.

"A werewolf- the only werewolf to ever gain complete and utter control over the wolf. A boy who used no magic, only herbs, chanting, meditating. A boy who had to give up everything he had to get control."

"It costs money to gain control? So that's why your robes are in such bad condition!" 

Lupin ignored Snape.

"It cost him his friends and the woman he loved. They felt betrayed when he left. They say he has great power. He is stronger, faster and his senses are more tuned in than normal werewolves."

Snape snorted. "Normal werewolves?!"

He was ignored. "Do you know his name?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've told you all I know."

Dumbledore nodded. The boy was looking at Lupin through his unfocused eyes. He obviously detected a werewolf but didn't move. 

"All that remains is what to do with him. I doubt he is dangerous. We need to find someone who could find these things out."

"What about the Watchers' Council?" Minerva McGonagall suggested.

"Minerva, you know as well as I do that the Council will not aid us with the fight against Voldemort. They aren't very fond of us at the moment and I do not particularly trust them."

They all thought for a minute. "What about Rupert Giles?" Arthur asked.

"We all know that he hates the Council. He has sufficient resources available and he is nearly a legend; the best watcher with the longest living slayer."

Dumbledore beamed. "I think that that is an excellent idea. Sirius should go to visit him immediately, if he doesn't mind, of course." 

Sirius smiled. 

"I've been meaning to visit old Rupert anyway." 

"Do you think that you could leave out the werewolf part? He might be discouraged Tell him to come alone, the slayer is not necessary."

Sirius nodded and threw a handful of dust in the fire.

"The Hellmouth."

He disappeared quickly. 

Dumbledore looked to Arthur. "You should go home and rest, Arthur. Bring Ginny along sometime in the next day or two." Arthur nodded and left to travel to the Burrow. 

******

Molly brought Arthur a tray of food as soon as he got home. Bill, Charlie Fred, George and Percy, had stayed at home this year to help Ginny when Ron, Harry and Hermione had gone back to school. Fred and George had graduated the year before and spent their time inventing new things for their new joke shop "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes"  

The five boys crowded around their father and Ginny was watching him closely. Molly hugged him tightly. She pulled back.

"We heard that you found the place."

Arthur gave a heavy sigh. He walked over to Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"I saw the place where they kept you, Gin. I saw all the cells. I can't believe they locked my baby girl in there." 

He hugged her tightly and she hugged him weakly back.

Percy looked at him. "They say that you found something down there. Where were the Death Eaters?"

"The Death Eaters were gone. And it wasn't something. It was someone."

 Ginny looked up quickly. "You found a body?" she whispered

He shook his head. "He was alive. Insane and almost dead but he was alive." 

He looked at Ginny. "Dumbledore wants you to see him sometime next week. But only if you want to and you think you can."

Molly interrupted him. "Arthur, I don't think its wise-"

"Dumbledore thinks she can do it."

"I just don't think-"

Ginny stopped her. "I can do it Mom."

"Ginny. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Look at me mom. I am hurt! I may be the only person in the world left that understands what this guy has been through. Somebody gave their life so that I could live and I want to help people. I don't want to waste my life." 

She put her hands on her hips and stared at her mother angrily. A hint of the old Ginny peeked through and Molly relented.

Ginny looked at her father. "When can I go?"

"Let's leave it a few days. The man looked pretty bad."

He thought for a moment. "Why don't you come when Rupert Giles comes?"

She nodded.

Molly perked up. "Rupert is coming?"

"The Council won't help. Rupert might help us find his family."

"Is he definitely coming?"

"Sirius is gone to ask him right now."

"He'll have to stay with us. I'll write him an owl. We'll need to set up a bed somewhere but I'm sure that we'll squeeze it somewhere. Maybe Ron's room… And I'll have to buy some things for a special dinner. It's not every day your old friends come back, no matter what the circumstances…" she was off in her own little world by now, talking to herself, running around making plans.

Ginny smiled.  _I'm going to help someone_. She thought the name '_Rupert Giles' was familiar but she couldn't place it. She shrugged it off with the explanation that he must be one of her mother's old friends who she had never shut up about when they were younger. _

Contented, Ginny curled back down on the couch and fell asleep pretty quickly.

*****

Rupert Giles and his charges were all gathered in the Magic Shop. After a hard days' work, they were all relaxing.

 Buffy was training in her training room; Dawn was looking with distaste at a selection of skulls on a shelf; Xander was building was building a portable stake holder for Buffy; Anya was counting her money over at the till; Willow and Tara were at either sides of the shop, not talking or looking at each other; Spike was sitting on the steps, sharpening a stake and Giles was doing some recreational research.

A '_pop' brought them all to attention. They turned to look at the fireplace-where the sound had come from and all gasped in unison. Buffy rushed out of the back room and stopped in her tracks when she saw what seemed to be a person crawling out of the fire._

"Sirius!" Giles exclaimed. He and the man hugged briefly.

"How's freedom treating you, Sirius?"

"Alright. How are you?"

"I'm bloody fantastic. With Voldemort dead, who wouldn't be?! What brings you to this neck of the woods anyway?"

"I'm here with a message for Dumbledore. We need your help Rupert. I don't mean to be rude but you don't have a cup of tea do you? It's been a rough travel."

"Of course, of course. Dawn, would you make up a pot of tea?"

Dawn didn't move. 

Xander raised his hand. "Everyone did see him come out of the fire, right. Yes? Good! Just checking."

"Oh, how silly of me. Sirius, this is Dawn, Xander, Anya, Spike, Willow, Tara and my slayer Buffy. Everybody, this is Sirius Black, an old friend of mine. He's a wizard."

They all smiled at him except for Willow who took a step back. Giles didn't blame her. Being around magic was very hard for her.

Buffy was the one who finally asked the question that was on everybody's lips. "Giles, this guy wouldn't happen to be an old friend of yours like Ethan Rayne, would he? And did you just say 'bloody'?!" 

Giles sighed. "Sirius is nothing like Rayne, Buffy. For one thing he was framed for killing those people. It was all a set-up. Alright?" 

Buffy nodded. "Actually, no. Can I just say one thing? Huh?"

"Take a seat. All of you. Yes, that includes you too Sirius."

He explained all about the Wizarding world, Voldemort and his downfall. Sirius told them of Ginny Weasleys capture and about Harry Potter, his godson. When he finished there were 6 mouths hanging open. 

"There's a wizarding world?" Willow squeaked. "Cool!"

She looked over at Tara. "I mean not cool. Not cool at all."

Giles looked at Black. "I guess it's time for you to explain to me why you're here."

"Well you see, after Voldemort's downfall, Arthur Weasley and most of the Ministry of Magic started to search for Voldemort's hideout. It took them until a few hours ago to find it. Inside, the Death Eaters had deserted it, along with any prisoners they had except for one. Its terrible Rupes, he's been tortured and been exposed to the Dementors for probably weeks on end. We think he's insane."

Giles' eyes widened. Black continued.

"Lupin has discovered that he is some kind of demon but we believe him harmless. Hell, he's nearly dead. We were wondering if you could help us find his family or at least anything about him."

Giles nodded. "Of course. I'd be glad to help."

Anya raised her hand. Giles blinked at her politeness.

"Who's Lupin?"

Giles winced. _Dammit. _

"He's an old friend." He sighed. "I guess there's no point in lying to you… Remus Lupin is a werewolf."

Everyone was silent and as one they turned to look at Willow. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeak.

"Don't worry Willow. You don't have to meet him."

Willow stood up. "I'm gonna go…somewhere. I'll be back later. N-Nice meeting you Mr. Black," she babbled. She almost ran out of the room.

The others turned to him.

 "You never told us you knew another werewolf."

 "Does Oz know?" 

"What the hell were you thinking of saying it in front of Willow?" 

Giles sighed. 

"Relax. Anyway, Willow will have to face the fact that there are other werewolves out there someday. She can't forget him forever."  

He turned to Sirius. "Just let me get my stuff. I'll meet you tomorrow."

Sirius nodded. "I'll see you then. Meet me at the Burrow."

He threw the sparkling dust in the fire and disappeared. 

***

Giles left the next afternoon, after assuring Buffy that she wouldn't be needed. Molly Weasley's letter was delivered just before he left. The 'Scooby Gang' were more that freaked out by the fact that an owl had delivered the message. The owl was small and more than a little psycho. He had hooted repeatedly and buried itself in Dawn's hair. Dawn, thinking it was a bat, had run around screaming like a madwoman. 

The letter read:

_                                                                                                            The Burrow,_

_England__._

_Rupert,                                                                                                12 September._

_I hope this letter reaches you. That owl will be the death of me. It's _Ron's and it drives him just as mad. Ginny affectionately named it Pigwidgeon and Ron decided to shorten it to Pig. __

_As Sirius has probably told you, our little Ginny was captured by Voldemort (see that! I didn't call him You-Know-Who. Harry must be rubbing off on me.) We have heard that you will be possibly visiting __England__ soon and I would love if you would stay with us. The house isn't much (as you may remember) but it is less crowded than in the summer when all the children are home, plus Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We know that we may not be the best company, as poor Ginny is not quite herself but I won't accept no as an answer._

_                        Your old friend,_

_                        Molly Weasley._

*******

Giles stepped into the fire and shouted "The Burrow!" He reappeared minutes later in the fireplace of a homely looking house. 

"Rupert!"

A plump, middle aged woman with flaming red hair jumped off the seat and grabbed him in a hug that would rival the slayer's.

"Molly, my dear. How are you? And you Arthur."

"I'm good Rupert. Although I am a bit stressed out"

"You look it too. How long have you been that bald?!" 

Giles pointed out to him.

Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie came in to the room. Ginny dragged after them. She settled in to the fire after briefly looking at Giles.

Fred looked at them. "What happened? We heard a scream."

"Boys, this is Rupert Giles. He's an old friend of ours. Rupert, this is Bill, Charlie, Fred and George or George and Fred- I'm not exactly sure, and Ginny. Ginny sweetie, this is Mr.-"

"Oh for God's sake, Arthur. She can call me Rupert."

"Right, Ginny, this is Rupert. He'll be going to see the man we found yesterday with you."

Giles crossed over to her and lifted up her chin slightly. "Hello Ginny. How are you coping my dear?"

Ginny looked at him. He was definitely old-not Dumbledore old or anything but at least over 45, which to a fifteen year old is classified as ancient. Dumbledore was nearly fossilised to the students.

Rupert wore thick glasses and his hair was receding. He had blue eyes. His eyes looked right at her. It was like he understood. She had an idea that he would be a good father. She forced a smile. He smiled back.

"Don't force yourself my dear. A smile will come naturally," he told her softly.

She nodded. 

Her mother beamed. 

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in Ron's room, Rupert."

"Why would I mind?"

She beamed wider. Then she snapped back. "You must be exhausted. I'll get you some tea. Do you want something to eat? Oh, how silly of me- of course you do…" She walked into the kitchen, babbling to herself. 

Giles shook his head in amazement. "Some things never change."

Fred and George approached him. "Good evening." They said in posh voices. 

"How wonderful to meet you." 

Giles laughed.

"Don't mind mum."

"She's just a bit cracked in the head, but when you get used to it… "

"FRED WEASLEY! I HEARD THAT" 

"SORRY MUM! Oh, by the way, we own a joke shop and are currently researching and inventing new items. Bangs and explosions will be pretty commonplace."

Giles nodded. "I know someone who would love your shop."

Molly came back in with a tray laden with food and tea.

"Why thank you, Molly."

"It's no problem."

He ate quickly and excused himself to go to bed. Bill and Charlie told him about their work in Egypt and Romania. Giles had been very interested. 

Percy had regarded Giles with the utmost respect, scowling when Fred had called him "Rupie". He puffed out his chest and said pompously "Mr. Giles, you'll have to tell me all about your experiences on the Hellmouth. Many of those problems should have been sorted by the American Ministry and perhaps you should meet with the Minister. I can get you a meeting you know-I'm very well-connected in the Ministry."

At this point he was interrupted by George 'choking' on an Every-Flavour bean. Though, his coughs did suspiciously sound like "Weatherby!"   

Giles fought to contain a smile- Percy reminded him greatly of Wesley 

"Maybe tomorrow, Percy. I am quite tired now." 

"Would you like to go to bed now?"

"Why yes, Arthur. I am quite tired and jet lagged."

Before he left, he turned to Ginny. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ginny. Get a good night's sleep."

Ginny smiled a small smile and Giles chuckled.

*****

Ginny didn't emerge out of her room until about five o clock. She had stayed awake worrying about the day ahead, even though Giles had told her to get some sleep. She had spent the day trying to prepare herself. She knew that she would have to face a lot of things today and especially about Oz. 

She was terrified.

She had gotten up when she had heard her mother call for Rupert and after she pulled on her robes she went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was eating supper and she grabbed a glass of water and drained it. She looked at them all and nodded. 

She was distant from her family and she knew that it would never be the same. Her parents and brothers were nothing but supportive but, and she felt guilty for thinking it, sometimes she resented them. They didn't understand her. Not like Oz had, and, she had the feeling that she had understood Oz pretty well as well. Her family hadn't had to go through the pain and suffering and they were on different worlds now. 

She looked at Giles and he smiled at her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked kindly.

She swallowed and nodded. 

"Well then. No point in waiting around. Let's go!"

He clapped his hands together and smiled at her. He handed her a handful of Floo powder and she threw it in the fire. "_Hogwarts_."

She disappeared in a haze of green, Giles following after her. 

******

She reappeared in Dumbledore's office. After a few seconds, Giles appeared behind her. She sat down, slightly dizzy. Dumbledore smiled warmly at her and then looked at Giles.

"Rupert, how are you?"

"Quite well Albus. And you?

"Absolutely spiffing. Thank you for asking. Here, I'll escort you down to the boy's chamber."

Giles looked to Ginny. "Ginny, you mustn't be alarmed by the man's appearance. He has been through a lot."

He conveniently forgot to mention the fact that whoever this man was, he was a demon.

Ginny nodded. She looked very pale and he knew that she was extremely nervous. Dumbledore led them down the steps to the room. 

They opened the door slowly. They both took a step into the room and adjusted their eyes to the dark light. Giles let out a gasp and Ginny took a step back, her eyes widening and he face paling.

Giles swore. "Oh Good Lord!" 

Ginny found her feet. She let out a squeal and burst into tears. She ran towards the man on the bed, who was staring straight ahead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Oz! I though you were dead. I was so scared and alone and there was no-one there and…" She trailed off and looked at him properly.

She touched his face. He didn't respond. She turned to look at Giles who promptly rushed forward.

"Oz? Is that you? Oh dear Lord. Oz, it's me, Giles. Oz, look at me!"

They both turned to Dumbledore. Giles looked faint and Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"What's wrong with him?" they whispered in unison, eyes wide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Dumbledore looked at them, slightly confused.

"You know him?"

"Yeah I know him. He saved my life. What did they do to him?"

Dumbledore looked to Giles. He was watching Oz. He swallowed.

"He was good friends with my Slayer. He fell in love with one of Buffy's best friends."

Ginny's eyes widened. "I knew I knew you. You're Giles!" 

 He smiled sadly. "That is what my children call me."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should all move into by office. We can discuss everything in full."

They followed him to the office, too shocked to argue.

******

After a long talk in which Ginny told Dumbledore everything about what happened in Voldemort's cells, Giles spoke of Oz's past and 'condition' and Dumbledore told them about how they had found him.

Arthur and Molly had been called but unfortunately they were out of Floo powder and couldn't come. Dumbledore doubted that they could have helped Ginny. She was torn with being delighted that her friend was alive and distraught that he was in so much pain, mentally and physically.

Harry came in at about one o' clock. He was more than shocked to see Ginny there. Dumbledore gave him a brief explanation and he seemed to be content with it.

Ginny announced that she wanted to stay with Oz and Dumbledore agreed. He brought her and Giles back down to the room.

Giles had poured himself a very large brandy. He walked over to Oz and looked straight into his eyes.

"Oz? Do you know who this is? It's Giles. From Sunnydale. Home." There was no sign of recognition in Oz's eyes except for what looked like a flash of green. Giles decided to press on.

"Oz, I don't know if you can hear me or if you know who I am but I just want to tell you that I'm very proud of you. You saved a young girl's life twice. Once by stopping a man from hurting her and another time for keeping her alive by sacrificing your only food. She's very thankful. She misses you, I think and she wants to see you healthy and happy. Can you do that Oz? Can you make her happy again? I think you can."

Oz seemed to be fighting himself. Another flash, and then another, brought out the slight green in his eyes.

 He blinked at Giles and his eyes were back to normal. Giles let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding in. Oz looked at him for a few seconds and then blinked again.

 His eyes were yellow again. Giles patted his shoulder. "Good boy."

******

Ginny and Giles spent the next few days in that room. They ate, slept and cried there.

Giles had gone once for a few hours to tell everyone in Sunnydale that he had known the demon and that he would be staying there for a while. He didn't tell them that it was Oz. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Oz had begun to break out more and more and although he couldn't speak, he was partly aware of them. Giles believed that he recognised them.

His werewolf abilities meant that he was recovering faster than they had believed. He was able to stand now, and walk up to 2 steps at a time, even though he chose not to. The wounds all over his body were slowly beginning to heal and he seemed to be recovering. Seemed.

The bit that worried Giles was when Oz was asleep. He still couldn't talk, but he made noises. Groans, moans and sobs frequently interrupted Giles' sleep. He couldn't help him then, and that was the bit he needed help most with. Giles knew that only he himself could save him, and he knew that Oz was strong enough to do that.

******

Two weeks later, Oz could walk with a crutch. He was stronger and was eating. His eyes only changed when he was scared, or when someone used magic in front of him. He didn't talk though. He didn't communicate at all. He was still very much lost in his own mind. 

Ginny was sitting by the chair and reading one of the many books that had been deposited by Hermione a few days before. They were a mixture of muggle books and magic books. She was currently buried in Lord of the Rings, which Hermione had insisted she read. Ginny was improved too. She was less pale and pasty and there was brightness in her eyes that had been missing over the past few years. 

Giles was nervous. He had talked to Dumbledore and Ginny about his idea. Dumbledore had agreed that it was best but Ginny had fought against him, until he had offered it to her as well and she had relented. 

He walked over to Oz and looked him straight in the eyes. Oz looked straight back. Giles took a deep breath. 

"Oz, we have been talking and we think it would be best for you if Ginny and I brought you home, to Sunnydale. Only if you want to, of course."

Oz looked at him for a minute, thinking deeply. Then he looked to Giles and spoke his first words since he had been found. His voice was hoarse from not being used and it shook slightly. 

"Home," he whispered.

Giles sighed in relief. "It won't be easy you know. It might be harder. Being around all that mystical energy and such. And, of course, you will have to face Willow and Tara again."

Oz looked troubled but after a minute he nodded. "Home," he whispered again.

Ginny beamed and couldn't contain her excitement. "I'm going to America. I'm going to America," she sang and let out a squeal. 

Giles shook his head in amusement. "It was all just a clever trick to make us fuss over you, wasn't it Ginny."

She giggled and hugged Oz. "Would you expect anything less of me, Giles."

"You're a Weasley. Of course I wouldn't."

She beamed again.

"Oh, that reminds me. Could you do me a big favour?"

"Your wish is my command."

"Could you possibly go up to the Gryffindor Tower and fill out a special Weasleys Wizards Wheezes forms for me. I want to bring a few things home."

She looked a bit scared for a few minutes and then set her face. Giles was painfully reminded of Willow's 'resolve face'. He gave her a pocketful of coins and she bounded out the door. Giles shook his head in amazement. She was almost back to her old self.   

He looked back at Oz. "Well, I guess I'd better pack then."

Oz didn't answer, but he understood, and Giles was content with that.

******

Ginny bounded up the corridor. She had no idea why she wsa so hyper. _Maybe it's 'cos I'M GOING TO __AMERICA_

She reached the portrait door and the Fat Lady greeted her warmly. Violet had visited Ginny in Oz's room and expressed her and the Fat Lady's regrets and well wishes. The Fat Lady let her in without a password. Ginny found this pretty unsafe but didn't mention it.

The whole common room fell silent when she entered. She felt herself going red. 

"Um, hi," she said nervously. Her eyes fell on a wand on the table and immediately she stiffened. Hermione came over to her. Ron and Harry followed her. She gave Ginny a hug. Ginny smiled.

"I'm just here to get one of Fred and George's forms," she told them.

"I'll go get one," Harry offered.

He hurried over to the table. Ron hugged her tightly. 

"Nice to see you, Gin. Mom wouldn't let us visit you even though we were in the same castle." He shook his head, "Barking."

She giggled and he looked at her oddly. "You really are getting better, aren't you?"

"Yep. I'm all better now."

"Thanks to Giles and that other guy that everyone wants to meet so badly."

She grinned slyly. "Well you won't get to see him."

"Why not?"

"He's going home. Back to California."

"I thought you friends with him. Why are you so happy."

"Cos I'm going too."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" 

"I'm going to America, Ron."

"That's not fair!" 

She looked at him angrily.

"Okay well it is, but still."

She stuck out her tongue at him. 

Harry came back with the form. She took it and began to scribble down her list of requirements. She put the page on its special pad with 3 gold galleons. It disappeared and a few seconds later a brown bag materialised, full of Fred and George's specialities. 

She hugged the three of them goodbye and told them she'd write everyday. Then she left the common room and returned to her special room. It led off Oz's room. Giles had one too. She packed and got ready for the next day. She tried her hardest to get some sleep but she was too excited. She felt like it was Christmas Eve.

She sighed and after a few hours of counting hippogriffs, she finally got to sleep.

****

By four o' clock the next day, Giles was ready to kill somebody. He had spent the past few hours trying to organise for going home. Oz obviously wasn't much help and Ginny was too busy being hyper. On top of that, 'something' from Fred and George's shop had exploded and Giles had got slime all over his face. It wasn't a good day. Giles would have been more than happy to go home to impending doom, but, even then, Xander would crack some stupid jokes. 

They had decided that it would be best not to scare everyone by exploding from a fire in the Magic Shop and had a portkey set up.

So there they were, at three fifty nine, standing, waiting to go flying. Oz was the only one sitting and Ginny and Giles were minding the luggage. At exactly four o' clock, Ginny felt a jolt in her stomach and she went flying. She closed her eyes and opened them again when she hit the pavement. She was in a small suburban town.

She looked around in surprise. This didn't look like the mouth of Hell that Oz had told her about. It looked like a normal town. She stood up and dusted herself down. She grabbed all the luggage and located Giles' glasses on the ground. He put them on and grabbed Oz's walking stick. Oz looked completely dazed. He also looked in pain. Ginny was worried but, then again, he had just flown across continents.

She was dying to meet the 'Scoobies'. She wanted to know the people who Oz had told her so much about. She was so glad that she had met Giles. She wanted to meet Buffy- the most famous slayer ever, Xander-the funny guy, Anya-the loudmouth ex-demon, Spike-the vampire, Tara-the witch, Dawn- the girl her own and Willow-the witch and love of Oz's life.

Giles helped Oz up and they each took one of his arms, supporting him and helping him to walk. They turned the corner and crossed the street to a place called the Magic Box. Giles pulled open to door and smiled at Ginny. "By the way, welcome to the Hellmouth."

He opened the door and they stepped inside. Everyone turned to them and stopped talking. They all showed various versions of complete and utter shock.

Finally a blonde, small girl took a step closer. "Giles? Oz?" she said weakly.

Giles nodded. "It's great to see you Buffy."

_Buffy. She's the Slayer _Buffy took a step closer. She looked at Willow who was looking like she was going to faint. "Oz?" she whispered. He didn't show any sign of recognition.

Ginny looked at them all. "Hi," she said softly, nervously. Oz's legs buckled. He looked at Giles. "Home," he whispered softly.  Giles and Ginny steered him over to the nearest chair. He curled up and looked at them. His eyes were human. Ginny was thankful.

"So." Buffy said. "What's been happening with you?"

******

Xander threw the book down on the table. "This is boring!"

Willow nodded. "I second that." 

They were sitting at the table of the Magic Box. Dawn was doing her homework; Anya was setting up some things on the shelf with Tara. Spike was sitting in the darkest corner of the room. Buffy was sitting on the counter.

The door opened behind them and they turned around in unison. Buffy's mouth dropped open. Standing in front of her was Giles, Oz and a girl with flaming red hair. Giles looked exhausted. His face was dirty and he looked stressed. The little girl was pale and nervous. 

She didn't know it was Oz at first. His face was scarred and his hair looked like it was its natural colour. He was pale and weak looking and was being supported by the other two. His eyes travelled the room, meeting with all of theirs. It was like he was trying to place them. He looked straight at her and it was like he had to force himself to remember her. 

Everyone was silent. Buffy took the first step forward. "Giles? Oz?" Giles smiled at her. "It's great to see you Buffy." She looked at Willow. She thought she was going to faint. "Oz?" she whispered. He didn't seem to know her. 

The red headed girl smiled nervously, "Hi."

Oz's legs buckled. He looked at Giles. "Home," he whispered softly. Giles beamed. He and the girl led him to a chair. He curled up.

"So" Buffy said, "What's been happening with you?"

Giles sighed. "I think you better sit down." He looked at the girl.

"Everyone, this is Ginny_." Ginny. The name seems familiar_. 

"The girl who…you know," Dawn said awkwardly. Ginny nodded.

Giles looked at Oz. "We'll just be over here, alright?" Oz wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Dawn. He cocked his head to one side and frowned slightly.

Giles frowned. "Oz? Are you okay?"

 Oz pointed at Dawn.

"What?"

"Green," Oz whispered. Then he wrapped his arms around himself and started to shake. Ginny's eyes widened. 

"Oz, no. Please, don't." It was too late. Oz looked up again and his eyes were amber. Anya gasped. Giles swore softly.

Dawn looked confused. "How did he know? Only insane people can sense my keyness…" she trailed off. "Oh God!" 

Willow looked horrified. "What happened to him?" 

"He lets the wolf in when he's frightened or around magic."

"I don't understand."

"Sit down and I'll explain it all."

They sat down and Giles began to explain. When he had finished talking, he looked back at Oz. His eyes were green again. He looked at Giles.

"Giles," he said softly. "Gin-ny. Buff-y. Dawn. Xan-der. Will-ow. Anya."  He looked at each one of them when he said it. Giles beamed happily.

"Fantastic Oz. Bloody fantastic."

Buffy nudged him. "Stop saying 'bloody'. It's creepy!"

Giles sighed and shook his head.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Anya wandered into the main part of the Magic Shop. She stopped to look at Oz

and shook her hand in front of his face. He was asleep. He had walked slowly

back to the chair after he had managed to recognise all of them and let them

know. Everyone had found this kind of disturbing, that saying their names was

such an achievement. Everyone except Anya.

She walked back into the training room, where everyone had gathered to talk. She

swept past them and grabbed Spike's protection blanket. He used it when he had

to travel by day. She bundled it into her arms and took it into Oz. No one said

anything to her. They tended to do that. She threw the blanket over him and

tucked in the corners so that it didn't fall. She looked at his sleeping face.

He looked so innocent.

Somehow, his face showed no sign of the horrors contained in his mind. Anya

sighed softly. She knew how he felt. She had met the Dementors once, over a

hundred years ago. The thoughts flooded into her mind. Just thinking about the

Dementors brought back the things that they had forced her to face.

_A man's heart rips from his body. He looks at her, eyes unfocused before he_

_falls to the ground._

_A child screams in horror as her dad's body lies crippled at her feet._

_Men, boys, males of all ages being horribly murdered_…

The Dementors were the only things that had made her feel guilty for her

vengeance. She had begun to doubt it. She put her hands to her face as the tears

came. She tried to block out the memories. It didn't work. She started to sob.

Her breath came in gasps.

Xander came out and wrapped his arms around her. "Sssh," he murmured softly.

"He'll be okay. Sssh."

She pulled back from him. By this time, everyone had come out to see what was

wrong.

"Don't worry," Tara told her.

"It'll be okay," Buffy whispered. Willow and Dawn nodded. She looked at them all,

disbelief etched across her face. "No," she said softly.

She repeated it again. "No. nonononono," she said, stamping her feet. Hot tears

poured down her cheeks.

"No. He'll never be okay. Sure, maybe he'll start to talk. Maybe he'll make some

jokes and smile and pretend that everything's okay but it won't be. He'll still

be lost and scared and angry inside," she said bitterly.

"Do you want to know how the Dementors work? They suck out every single happy

thought from your mind and leave you with only the most horrible thoughts," she

whispered.

She paused and took a deep breath. Then she started speak more calmly.

"Imagine the worst moment in your life. Go back there. Fell everything you felt

then. Despair. Anger. Pain. Except no hope, no love, just emptiness. Oz went

through that for over 2 months. He felt that inside him all the time." She

paused. "I know the feeling. I've met them."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Spike spoke up. "I ran across them once." He

shuddered. "It was the worst feeling ever. Felt like I had a soul."

Anya looked at Oz. He was still asleep. She pushed past Xander and walked out

the door. She needed a long walk.

******

Dawn giggled. She grabbed Ginny. "You wanna go get an ice-cream?"

Ginny nodded happily. They were both enjoying each others company. Dawn frowned.

"First we need to get you some normal clothes. Ginny looked down at her robes.

She blushed.

"Our family can't really afford new clothes and stuff." She murmured, looking

down at her feet. Dawn linked her arm with hers. "So what, you can borrow some

of my clothes."

Xander looked at the door, worriedly. "I think I'm gonna go find Anya," he said,

and rushed out the door.

Buffy looked at the two expectant teenagers. She sighed and grabbed her keys.

"Come on, we'll take the Gilesmobile. GILES WE'RE TAKING YOUR CAR."

Giles appeared at the counter. "Could you drop me to my apartment?" Buffy

nodded.

"Where's Spike?" Dawn asked.

"He's gone to Willys."

"Oh. Buffy?"

"What?"

"Can we get a video? Ooh, and pizza. And snacks."

"Fine," Buffy shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Yay!"

The four of them exited the shop. That left only Willow, Tara and Oz. Oz had

just woken up and was staring at something only he could see. Tara fidgeted with

the fabric of her dress. "Um, I g-gotta go," she said and rushed out.

Willow frowned after her _I guess she still doesn't want to be around me_

She looked back to Oz. She almost started crying again.

Oz was still so pale. His face was drawn and he looked tired. Or maybe sad. His

eyes were red and bloodshot and his face still had a few bruises on it. The only

other bit of skin she could see was his hands. She remembered how much she had

loved his hands. There was a large scar on the palm of his right hand. They were

shaking slightly. His hair was a brownish/red colour and she assumed that it was

his natural colour. She had always wanted to know his natural hair colour.

His eyes looked normal. She shiver crept down her spine as she remembered when

his eyes had changed. She had known it was the wolf straight away. How many

times had she looked into those amber eyes. Giles had something about when his

eyes were their normal colour--green it meant that he was probably aware of

where he was and listening to what they were saying. He had said something about

the wolf taking over him. She wasn't sure.

She looked at him sadly. She turned his head to face her and cocked his head

slightly. She looked into his eyes. _Definitely Oz_

She wished he would give her one of his half-smiles- the ones that he would

reserve just for her. She sighed softly as he turned back to face the bookshelf.

*

Willow put down the phone and turned to look at them all. "Angel and Cordy can't come—they have their own problems in LA."

Giles nodded and handed Oz a glass of milk. He had made vast improvements in the last few weeks and was now fully aware of everything that was going on. The only disaster had been when they had had to get Willow to do a locator spell to find a demon that had been attacking children. Oz had not responded well.

"Thanks," Oz said hoarsely. Although he was able and willing to talk, his voice was still rusty.

Ginny and Dawn came in to the shop, talking animatedly. They had become close friends in the last few weeks and had a lot in common.

Xander trailed behind the two girls, lugging a huge suitcase behind him, and grumbling.

Ginny hugged Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Spike tightly. Spike was slightly surprised that she hugged him.

She told Dawn that she _had_ to come to the Burrow during the summer to meet her brothers. Dawn had been deeply upset that her new friend had to leave and started to cry. Ginny was nearly crying, too. She hugged Giles fiercely, almost knocking him off his feet and when she came to Oz, she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's okay. I'll see you again. Soon. I promise."

She leaned over and whispered in to his ear, "If you don't tell Willow soon, I will!"

He pulled away from her. "Is that a threat?!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Darn tootin!"

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "You've been hanging around with Dawn too much! Have a safe trip."

Ginny turned to look at Giles who handed her a handful of powder.

"Bye everyone!" she called while stepping in the fireplace.

"The Burrow," she shouted and disappeared into the fire.

Xander grinned. "Cool!"

Giles chuckled.

Oz blinked. "I am really glad we didn't do that."

Buffy grinned. "You know what? This calls for ice-cream."

Anya rolled her eyes, "The opening of a can of soda calls for ice-cream according to you."

"Okay, I guess you don't want any," Buffy said as she, Dawn, Xander, Spike, Tara and Giles walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Anya called after them and ran to catch up with them. "I like ice-cream!"

That left only Willow and Oz in the shop. Oz could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

_Okay Oz. You can do this. Just take a deep breath and say it_.

He opened his mouth to say it. Willow looked up and he shut it and looked down.

_Look at something else. Your hands. Her hands. She has lovely hands. Her hands are petite and her fingers are—twisting in her lap._

"What's wrong?"

She looked up suddenly. "What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?" she babbled.

He pointed to her hands. "You're twisting your hands in your lap. Never a good sign."

She bit her lip. Then, with a new sense of boldness, she stood up and went over to him. She sat down opposite him. "Can we talk?"

"You mean like we're doing now?"

She took a deep breath. "I talked to Tara and she has a new girlfriend and I thought that would bother me but it didn't and all I can think about is you and I just wanted to tell you that…" she trailed off.

Oz leaned in closer. "Wanted to tell me what?"

"I'm still in love with you," she whispered, her eyes glued to the table.

Oz's eyes widened and he let out a breath. He took her hand in his. She looked up at him.

"I love you too," he said softly. "I tried not to. I tried to feel happy for you and Tara but I couldn't. I couldn't forget you because I love you."

She beamed. "Do you think we could still…?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'd still if you'd still."

Her heart leaped. "I'd still. I'd very still."

He grinned and kissed her softly. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

At that time, all they could think was that all was right with the world and as long as they were together, all would be right.

The End


End file.
